La promesa de ser feliz
by caritofornasier
Summary: Bella en su primer día de clases conoce al profesor Emmett McCarthy, de quien se enamora perdidamente. Él también se enamora perdidamente de ella, pero debe esperar a que termine el año para acercarse y ademas ruega que la presencia de su hijo hipoacusico no sea un impedimento para lograr su felicidad.


**_Aquí_**_** les dejo esta historia que participa del reto "mi pareja perfecta" espero les guste, y dejen su comentarios y votos.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Historia dedicada a Diana que siempre lee cada una de las locuras que se me ocurren y me brinda su apoyo incondicional. Te adoro amiga!**_

_******Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es mía. **_

* * *

**La promesa de ser feliz**

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

Era lunes, no un lunes cualquiera, hoy empezaba mi primer año de facultad. Por algunas cosas del destino, luego de terminar la prepa mi abuela enfermó y tuve que cuidar de ella hasta el año pasado que finalmente murió. Por eso mi vida prácticamente se paralizó desde los dieciocho. Perdí a la mayoría de mis amigos, mi beca en la universidad y al idiota de mi ex novio. —No todas las pérdidas fueron malas, dolieron eso no voy a negarlo, pero todo pasa por algo.

Hace un par de meses decidí retomar mi vida —e intentar cumplir con la promesa que le hice a la Nona Marie de ser feliz—, empecé por dejar la casa de mis padres y mudarme a Seattle, donde empecé a trabajar en unos consultorios médicos como secretaría. Me había demorado un poco en salir y estaba llegando tarde a mi primera clase de literatura inglesa. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Tras una corrida por los pasillos de Seattle University, llegué al aula veintiuno, donde un profesor que parecía más un oso estaba frente al pizarrón. Tratando de interrumpir lo menos posible, abrí la puerta y me escabullí hasta el primer asiento libre.

El profesor me miró con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo le sonreí pidiéndole disculpas.

Tras tres horas de clases, finalmente nos asignó la tarea que deberíamos traer para el lunes siguiente. Por supuesto que nos llevaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo completar el análisis de las tres obras que nos asignó. Tomé mis útiles, mi bolso y cuando estaba por retirarme el profesor se me acercó.

—Señorita, ¿podría quedarse unos momentos por favor?

—Claro profesor McCarthy.

—La espero en mi despacho.—Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. Seguí al catedrático y en cuanto llegamos a su despacho me hizo pasar y me señaló una silla para sentarme.

—¿Para que me necesita profesor?—Pregunté impaciente.

—¿Quería saber si usted acostumbra a llegar a todas sus clases tardes Señorita?

—Swan, Isabella Swan— completé— Y no profesor, yo odio llegar tarde, es solo que me demoré en salir de mi trabajo.

—Entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que siga de este modo.

—Intentaré no retrasarme, pero no siempre depende de mí. Si es necesario hacer algún tipo de trabajo extra para compensar mis llegadas tarde no tendré ningún inconveniente.

—Bien, eso es importante, como expliqué en la clase aquí todos deben ganarse sus calificaciones y el sistema de créditos que implemento le restará puntaje a no ser que lo compense señorita Swan.

—Solo tiene que decirme que necesita que haga profesor.

—Por el momento necesito un ayudante de cátedra. Por las respuestas que dio en clases creo que es buena en lo que hace, por lo que será de mucha ayuda en mi labor.

—Perfecto, ¿cuáles serían mis tareas?

— Tendría que mantener mi bibliografía lista para mis clases desde el día anterior. —Sacó algunas hojas de su maletín —Aquí tiene la planificación de las próximas cuatro semanas, allí encontrarás la bibliografía que se utilizará en cada una de las lecciones. Necesitaré que luego de cada clase nos reunamos para poder ultimar algunos detalles para la clase siguiente.

—ok, ¿a los libros se los traigo a su despacho?

—Sí, señorita Swan. Tráigalos el viernes por la tarde. Puede retirarse.

Estreche su mano antes de retirarme de su despacho, sorprendida aún por todo lo que se me venía encima. No podía decir hasta que punto tener que hacer trabajo extra sería beneficioso para mi carrera.

Seis semanas más tardes me encontraba en el despacho del profesor McCarthy organizando la bibliografía para la próxima clase y adelantado algunas notas cuando Emmett llegó trayendo consigo un capuchino de moka.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Emmett —Saludé mientras lo miraba intentando disimular mi boba sonrisa— Es que me había enamorado de mi profesor, era guapo, eso lo note desde el primer día, pero durante las semanas en las que he trabajado me di cuenta que era un hombre estupendo, una excelente persona, amable, atento, y muy carismático.

—Te traje tu capuchino preferido.

—Gracias, no era necesario que te hubieses molestado.

—No fue una molestia —Sonrió— ¿Cómo vas con eso?—señaló las hojas y libros que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Voy bien, igual me parece que aquí podría sumarse este documento, el análisis que hace el autor sobre la escritura Shakesperiana creo que es más adecuado. —Cuando terminé de pronunciar esas palabras me di cuenta que sonaba como que estaba desacreditando su investigación y me sentí fatal. Sobre todo cuando me miró sorprendido.

—Permíteme Bella.—dijo tendiendo su mano para que le entregara los papeles, se sentó en frente mio y comenzó a leer y hacer anotaciones al dorso.

Yo seguí con mi tarea y de vez en cuando levantaba mi cabeza para ver las reacciones de Emmett.

—¡Dios, Isabella eres perfecta!— Dijo media hora más tarde— No sé como nunca se me ocurrió incluir esto.

Lo miré asombrada. No podía creer lo que me había dicho.

—¡No dejas de sorprenderme nena, eres asombrosa! —Él estaba diciéndome tantas cosas lindas, ojala se refiriera a algo más que lo académico.

— No es para tanto Emmett, solo encontré interesante el artículo y te lo sugerí. Fue todo un atrevimiento de mi parte.

— No fue ningún atrevimiento, estamos trabajando juntos y es completamente lógico que hagas sugerencia. Más si son tan buenas como esta.

Luego de ese día Emmett me consultaba mi opinión sobre diferentes trabajos y tenía en cuenta cada una de mis sugerencias, siempre se mostraba más atento que con el resto de los alumnos, sin embrago yo no me hacía ilusiones al respecto.

—Solo dos semanas más y papá podrá invitar a salir a Bella cariño. Tendré que ponerme muy guapo.¿ A donde crees que tendría que llevarla?

El profesor terminaba de vestir al pequeño de dos años y con lenguaje de señas le comentaba a su hijo sobre la joven de la que se había enamorado desde el primer día de clases.

—¿Crees que nos acepte campeón?— Preguntó con sus manos, el pequeño solo lo abrazó y se durmió en sus brazos.

Isabella terminaba de dar su último examen del año, estaba agotada. El semestre había sido todo un reto para ella. Vivir sola, trabajar, llevar al día todas las materias y además ser ayudante de su profesor favorito fue un esfuerzo extraordinario.

Una semana cargada de exámenes le estaba pasado factura, además ese día no había podido comer nada. Se sentía muy débil y le quedaban por delante las diez calles que separaban su departamento del campus.

La bocina de un coche le dio un asustó de muerte, al voltear a ver quién era un gran jeep plateado la seguía de cerca. Se espantó, hasta que del vehículo abrieron la ventanilla del acompañante y Emmett se asomó.

—¡Bella! ¿Quieres un aventón?

—Claro — Contestó la castaña con voz cansada.

—Sube — Le pidió él mientras desde adentro le abría a puerta.

Sin dudarlo ella se montó al coche y le indicó como llegar a su departamento. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que en el asiento trasero había una butaca de seguridad para niños, y varios juguetes. Una parte de su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

Emmett parecía nervioso, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—Bella, ¿Quisieras mañana cenar conmigo?

—¿Por qué quisieras cenar conmigo?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Bella tu me gustas, me gustas mucho desde el primer día que te vi entrar a mi salón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Eras mi alumna y eso era políticamente incorrecto. Pero ya que terminó el semestre y no seré más tu profesor... puedo hacerlo.

—¿Estas casado?— Dije de pronto y me arrepentí de inmediato de haber sido tan directa.

—No cariño, estoy divorciado desde hace más de un año. Pero tengo un hijo a cargo.

—Por mí no es problema.

—¿Mañana a las ocho te sienta bien que venga por ti?

—Es perfecto Emmett—Le di un beso en la mejilla —Te espero mañana.

Tres semanas más tarde era la novia oficial de Emmett, era feliz al lado de mi profesor. Hoy íbamos a salir a cenar, él había reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes más hermosos de Seattle. El motivo de la cena era para decirme algo especial. No tenía idea de que era, pero estaba ansiosa y a la vez un poco asustada.

El golpe de la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación, al abrir me encontré con el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Iba vestido con un traje azul y una camisa celeste con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Sus ojazos azules resplandecían.

—¡Hola hermosa!

—Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien ahora que te veo. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, pasa —le señalé el sillón para que se sentara— dame un minuto y estoy lista.

Fui a mi habitación, me calcé los zapatos de tacón y luego agarré mi pequeña cartera.

—Vamos, ya está.

—¡Estas hermosa mi amor! —susurró a mi oído y juro que mi corazón se paralizó. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

Nos dirigimos al restorán en su auto mientras conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa. Al llegar el maître nos llevó a una mesa más alejada. Estaba iluminada con velas y unas hermosas rosas rojas en el centro.

Se ve que Emmett se había encargado de todo, porque de inmediato un camarero nos sirvió una copa de vino y nos trajeron la entrada y luego el plato principal.

Al momento del postre podía notar que Emmett estaba nervioso.

—Cariño ¿que te sucede?

—Bella, te dije que quería hablar contigo de algo especial.

—Sí, Emmett. ¿De que quieres hablarme? ¿Qué es tan importante que te tiene tan nervioso?

—Me gustaría que conozcas a Jasper, mi hijo.

—Yo estaría encantada de conocerlo —Dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Te parece que quedemos mañana?

—Sería perfecto,

—Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre la condición de él. —lo miré sorprendida— Bella mi hijo es sordo.

—Entonces no puedo conocerlo mañana. —La cara de Emmett se desfiguró— Si no aceptas a mi hijo entonces lo nuestro se acaba aquí mismo.—Dijo decepcionado.

—Emmett, amor. Escucha —extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero él se alejó— Mañana no puedo conocer a Jasper porque no sé como comunicarme con él. Quiero que cuando lo conozca pueda ver en mi alguien amigable, no una extraña que viene a robarle la atención de su papi y encima no puede comunicarse con él. —Suspiró aliviado.

—¿Por qué pensaste que me alejaría de ustedes en cuanto supiera que era sordo?

—Porque mi ex mujer lo hizo. Esa es la razón por la que me divorcié Bella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Abandonó a su hijo por ser sordo?

—Es más complicado que eso, si quieres podemos ir a casa y más tranquilos te cuento.

—Ok, dije. Vamos.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en el living de su casa disfrutando de una taza de café.

— Luego de dos años de casados, le plantee a Rosalie la posibilidad de tener hijos, al principio no quería saber nada, ella era modelo decía que estaba en lo mejor de su carrera, luego de un tiempo comenzamos a intentarlo pero al no quedar embarazada decidimos consultar a un especialista. —suspiró— Nos sometimos a todo tipo de estudios hasta que descubrieron que tengo una baja producción de espermas, por lo que era básicamente imposible dejarla embarazada sin un tratamiento de fecundación asistida. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo eso para quedar en cinta, creo que nunca lo quiso.

Le propuse adoptar, y luego de dos años Jasper llegó a nuestras vidas. Tenía tres meses cuando llegó a casa. Cuatro meses más tarde, luego de consultar al médico porque no respondía a estímulos sonoros, nos dieron confirmaron que tenía sordera. Dos días después Rosalie tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó de casa diciendo que no podía estar al lado de un niño incapacitado.

—No puedo creer que sea tan desalmada. Amor, yo lo único que quiero antes de conocer a Jasper, es aprender algunas señas para poder comunicarme con él. No quiero que el niño se sienta intimidado, son muy unidos ustedes y no quiero que me vea como una amenaza. Pero quiero que sepas que no saldré huyendo como tu ex mujer. Por lo que me cuentas es un niño extraordinario y solo merece recibir mucho amor.

—Gracias Bella por ser así, tan maravillosa.

Nos besamos durante un largo rato, por momentos el beso se puso muy caliente, pero intenté alejarme un poco. Aún no estaba preparada para hacer el amor con mi profesor.

Dos meses de novio con Bella y aún no hacemos el amor, yo la amo y ella dice amarme, pero aún no consumamos el hecho.

Hoy es el día elegido para presentarle a Jasper. Ella se había esforzado muchísimo para poder comunicarse con mi hijo. Tomó un curso de lenguaje de señas y ahora se había inscripto en otro especializado en estimular el aprendizaje de niños hipoacúsicos. La verdad me sentía sumamente orgulloso de la mujer que tenía a mi lado.

El tiemble de mi casa sonó indicándome que mi morena hermosa llegaba al fin. Abrí la puerta y la besé apasionadamente.

—Hola amor

—Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien Emmett, un poco nerviosa.

—Tranquila...todo saldrá bien amor. Jasper te amará.

Ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas más hermosas y juntos nos dirigimos al cuarto de juegos de Jasper.

Entre señas le presente a Bella y mi hijo cuando la vio se acercó a ella. Ella lo saludó también en su lenguaje y de inmediato Jasper le estiró los bracitos para que lo cargara.

Ambos pasaron la tarde jugando, no podía imaginarse otra cosa que no sea esas escenas repetirse cada día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo divertirse tanto, al pequeño le hacía falta una mamá, y en tan solo unas horas la idea de que Bella ocupara ese lugar lo llenaba de felicidad.

Por la noche se encontraban solos en la sala viendo una película.

—¿Cómo te sentiste con Jasper?

—Es hermoso Emmett, es un niño maravilloso y tan cariñoso como tú.

—Se veían hermosos juntos cielo. Serás una madre extraordinaria.

—¿Tu lo crees?

—Tengo la certeza de que así será.

Emmett empezó a besarla con devoción, demostrándole el amor y la admiración que sentía.

Ella respondió cada uno de los besos con pasión. Él de un rápido movimiento la colocó a horcajas y la abrazó. Ella pudo sentir la dureza de su erección contra sus partes y de inmediato se separó.

—¿Qué pasa amor?— preguntó sorprendido por su reacción.

— Creo que... eh...no —ella no lograba pronunciar ni una sola frase.

—Bella, ¿hice algo que te molestara? ¿Te incomodé de alguna manera?

—No Emmett, es solo que yo...

—¿Amor eres virgen?

—Sí —respondió avergonzada.

El elevó su barbilla con su mano y la miró dulcemente a los ojos.

—Bella no debes avergonzarte por ser virgen. Disculpa si te incomodé corazón.

—Yo también me dejé llevar Emmett no tienes porque disculparte.

—Amor ¿Por qué aún eres virgen?

—Mmm... no lo sé. En realidad cuando estaba Edward, mi ex novio, no me sentí preparada para dar ese paso. Y él me presionaba mucho, por lo que terminamos la relación y luego de él no hubo más nadie.

—Yo no te presionaré Bells, cuando tú te sientas preparada y si me lo permites estaré encantado de hacerte el amor. No te niego que desde ahora no solo quiero ser el último en hacerte el amor, sino que además quiero ser el primero.

Bella solo lo abrazó fuerte y se refugió en sus brazos.

Dos meses más tarde, Bella era la persona más feliz de la tierra, amaba a su novio y a Jasper, a quien quería como a su hijo.

Al fin después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo se sentía preparada para avanzar con Emmett, había decidido entregarse a él por primera vez.

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el parque como una familia, cenaron en casa de Emmett y Bella llevó a Jasper a la cama. Le contó un cuento en lenguaje de señas y el niño se quedó encantado con la novedad que le ofrecía la mujer.

Cuando el pequeño se durmió, lo arropó y le dio un beso de las buenas noches. Desde el marco de la puerta Emmett observaba la escena y sonaba que en un futuro no muy lejano ella pudiera mudarse con ellos y convertirse en la mamá de Jasper.

La castaña salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Emmett la abrazó fuerte y la besó.

—Te amo Isabella Swan.

—Te amo Emmett McCarthy.

Ella profundizó el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, él la tomó de la cintura suavemente y deslizaba sus manos de arriba abajo por su espalda. Ella con sus dedos trazaba suaves caricias en su pecho.

—Me estas matando Bella.

—Quiero matarte de placer, amor —la joven muchacha no sabía aún de donde había sacado coraje para pronunciar esas palabras.

El la miro directo a los ojos.

—Bella ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? —Preguntó inseguro.

—Si, Emmett, quiero que hagamos el amor.

El la tomó en brazos como a una novia y la llevó a su recamará. Al cerrar la puerta la dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente.

—Te amo osito.

—Te amo princesa.

Comenzó a regar de besos el cuello de Isabella, al llegar a su pecho, acarició sus senos con suma delicadeza y mucho amor.

Sus manos llegaron al borde de la blusa que traía y lentamente comenzó a subirla hasta sacarla. Observó el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en la pieza de encaje negro que cubría sus pechos.

—Eres hermosa

—Tú lo eres.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desprender cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Emmett. Al tiempo que su torso quedaba al descubierto, revelando su trabajado cuerpo, ella depositaba besos.

Él siguió besándola, tomó uno de sus pezones por sobre el sostén y lo succionó. Ella gimió fuerte.

—¡Ohh! Emmett me encanta

El dejó es pezón para atender el otro. Mientras Bella seguía gimiendo, con mucho cuidado bajo su mano derecha y acarició sus nalgas y luego su sexo.

Bella no dejaba de acariciarlo, de gemir su nombre. Con delicadeza él fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su pantalón y mientras se lo bajaba dejó besos por su vientre y en la cima de su monte de Venus.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron. Ella quería sentir más, estaba muy excitada, sentía su tanga empapada.

—Amor ¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó Emmett para su tranquilidad.

—Sí Emmett, estoy segura. ¿Tu quieres?

—Claro que quiero amor, muero de ganas de hacerte el amor. Mira como me tienes —dijo acercando su dura erección al vientre de ella.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, Bella comenzó a sacarle el pantalón de él. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez segura de lo que haría.

El empezó con una nueva ronda de besos, esta vez nacieron en sus labios, siguieron en su pecho, bajaron por su vientre y se detuvieron en su ombligo. Emmett mirándola a los ojos tomó las pequeñas tiras de su tanga, preguntándole si le permitía sacársela. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, y cuando la tanga no se interpuso entre ellos, él se dedicó a darle placer con su boca.

Bella sabía dulce, muy dulce y estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Con sumo cuidado introdujo un dedo en su interior, mientras seguía lamiendo su clítoris. Luego fueron dos los dedos a los que apretaban sus paredes. Finalmente el orgasmo llegó para ella.

—¡Ohh Emmett!

Tras unos segundo donde ella recupero la consciencia, él se quitó los bóxers y con su falo acarició la entrada de su novia.

—Trataré de ser lo más suave que pueda cariño. Tu trata de estar relajada.

Ella asintió.

Con cuidado introdujo el glande en su abertura, y tras acariciarle el rostro se fue introduciendo en ella.

Después de toparse con su barrera, le dio un largo beso al tiempo que se retiraba un poco para embestirla con más fuerza.

—¡Hay! —hizo una mueca y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas.

—Shhh...amor ya está, te prometo que desde ahora solo será placer.

—Te amo —Respondió ella al tiempo que lo besaba y comenzaba a mover sus caderas en un suave vaivén,

Sin duda esa fue la mejor noche de su vida juntos.

La mañana los sorprendió desnudos, abrazados y envueltos entre las sábanas. Emmett acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de ella. Vio su reloj y marcaban las nueve, sabía que Jasper no tardaría en aparecer en la habitación. —Muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama y cubriéndola con la sabana, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos joggings negros y una musculosa. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ver a su pequeño. Lo sorprendió en su camita sentado jugando con unos muñecos de monsters inc. que le regalo Bella.

—¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó con señas.

—Bien —respondió con sus manitos.

—¿Vamos a preparar el desayuno? Tenemos una invitada especial.

—¿Bella?

—Si cariño, ella se quedó a dormir.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y entre los dos prepararon Hot cakes, Jasper cortó una banana y algunas fresas con un cuchillos, casi sin filo. Y luego cargaron en una bandeja y caminaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo.

—Espera aquí cariño, yo iré a despertarla y luego te hago pasar.

El hombre entró a la habitación donde la castaña dormía plácidamente. Se subió a la cama y empezó a esparcir suaves besos en las espalda desnuda, subiendo hasta su cuello para terminar en su oído.

— Mi amor despierta.

—Mmm

—Vamos Bells, alguien te trajo el desayuno.

La joven de golpe abrió los ojos y lo miró con amor.

—¡Buen día amor! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos.

Él le dio un beso cargado de amor, y luego buscó en su armario unos bóxer y una remera y se las dio.

—Será mejor que te vistas, no creo que te guste que Jasper te vea así.

Ella tomó la ropa y rápidamente se vistió.

—Listo... haz pasar al principito.

— Vamos Jasper llevemos el desayuno a nuestra princesa.

El pequeño en cuanto vio a Bella en la cama de su padre saltó y la abrazó fuerte. Con sus manitos le dio los buenos días y llenó su rostro de besos.

Emmett los miraba con amor.

—¿Qué esperas para unirte osito?

Sin dudarlo el grandote se unió en un gran abrazo familiar y como siempre soñó, pasaron una mañana de domingo entre mimos y caricias disfrutando de la mujer que amaba y su hijo en la cama.

Para el día de acción de gracias con mis hombres favoritos fuimos a visitar a mis padres a Forks. Para mí era importante contar con la aprobación de mi familia. Sabía que para ellos, encontrar que su hija, quien había tenido un solo novio en su vida, ahora prácticamente era madre y esposa, sería algo fuerte. Pero tenía la ilusión de que entendieran el amor que tenía por sus hombres.

Emmett desde hace meses era mi sostén, la razón por la que sonreía. Y Jasper era el complemento perfecto de amor, diversión y tranquilidad.

Cuando el Jeep estacionó frente a casa, mis padres salieron entusiasmados a recibirnos.

—¡Bella! ¡Hija! ¡Bienvenida a casa! —Dijo mamá con su característica efusividad.

—Hola mamá, papá —Corrí a abrazarlos.

Pude ver como mis muchachos nos observaban.

—Mamá, papá les presento a Emmett McCarthy, mi novio y a su hijo Jasper —explique tanto con lenguaje de señas como con mi voz.

Mis padres nos miraban asombrados.

—Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Swan

Jasper movió sus manitos diciendo hola y tendió sus brazos hacia mí para que lo cargue.

René se acerco a nosotros y saludo al pequeño susurrándole palabras a su oído.

—Mamá, recuerda que Jasper no te escucha.

—¿Entonces cómo me comunicaré con él?

—Está aprendiendo a leer los labios, puedes hablarle despacio y el te contestará, con señas.

Cuando ya estábamos acomodados, mamá nos pidió a Emmett y a mí que fuéramos por unos víveres al supermercado.

Las cosas en mi pueblo no habían cambiado casi nada, por lo que parecía que nunca me hubiese ido.

Mientras Emmett buscaba frutas, yo fui a buscar los lácteos que comía mi pequeño.

—¿Qué es una mamá? —preguntó Jasper moviendo sus manitos.

—Una mamá es alguien que te cuida, te ama y te ayuda en todo —dije tanto en lenguaje de señas como moviendo los labios para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a leerlos.

—¿Tú eres mi mami?

Su pregunta me dejó helada, no me lo esperaba.

—¿Tu quieres que sea tu mami?

—Sí.

—Entonces lo soy. Yo te amo hijo.

En ese momento, otro carro de supermercado se frenó abruptamente. Al levantar la vista me encontré a Edward Cullen, mi ex-novio, que me miraba asustado. De pronto la mirada del cobrizo se posó en el niño.

—Bella, ¿Quién es ese niño?

—El es Jasper, mi hijo.

—¿Es lo que pienso?

—Edward no sé leer mentes. Ilumíname. —respondí con sarcasmo.

—¿Es niño es mi hijo?

—Jasper es nuestro hijo.— Dijo Emmett rodeándome con su brazo mi cintura.

—Bella, ese niño tiene casi cuatro años, casi el tiempo que llevamos separados.

—¿No te enseño tu padre que para tener un hijo tienes que acostarte con alguien primero?

—¿Pero la noche que rompimos?

—La noche que te dejé fue porque intentaste tener relaciones pese a que te dije que no. Pero claro estabas tan borracho, que no sabes si al final pudiste lograr tu cometido.

Emmett me miró asombrado.

—No te quiero cerca de Bella, ni de mi hijo. —apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos.— No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por protegerlos.

Jasper comenzó a mover desesperadamente sus brazos. Necesitaba saber que sucedía.

—Amor, vamos. Jazz se está inquietando.

—¿Ese mocoso no sabe hablar?¿Te salió defectuoso?

Sin pensarlo le di vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamar defectuoso a mi hijo.

Tomé el carrito y me dirigí a la caja a pagar la mercadería, Emmett, le propinó al cobrizo una piña en el ojo izquierdo y se fue junto a su mujer e hijo.

Al llegar al auto, Bella acomodó a Jasper en su sillita mientras lo tranquilizaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaba que Emmett terminara de acomodar las bolsas en el maletero.

Cuando el profesor subió al auto, de inmediato abrazó a Bella.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?— preguntó sosteniendo entre sus manos su rostro.

—Sí, es solo que no soporto que la gente hable mal de Jazz.

—Tranquila cielo, solo los ignorantes tratan así a nuestro pequeño.

Bella se limpio las lagrimas. Y lo miró fijamente a su novio

—¿Escuchaste como me llamó Jasper?

—No cielo, ¿cómo te llamó?

—Me preguntó si podía ser su mamá.

—Creo que ver la interacción con tu madre hizo que comparara la actitud que tu mantienes con él. ¿Para ti está bien que te diga mamá?

—Me encanta saber que me quiere de esa manera, porque yo lo amo como a un hijo.

—Tú eres su mamá, y soy inmensamente feliz de que seas parte de nuestras vidas.

El año nuevo sorprendió a Emmett y Bella juntos a su pequeño en una playa de Rio de Janeiro. Los tres vestidos de blanco, como marca la tradición, esperaron la venida de un nuevo año, él descorcho una botella de champagne y luego tiraron flores al mar con deseos.

**_"Tener a papi y mami por siempre a mi lado"_**

**_"Qué acepte ser mi esposa."_**

**_"Tener una gran familia con los hombres que amo"_**

Luego del brindis, y de los fuegos artificiales Emmett se hincó sobre la arena, tomó la mano de Isabella y depositó sobre ella una cajita de terciopelo negra, con un bello anillo de oro blanco con dos bellas flores de lo que parecían zafiros.

— Isabella, te amo más que mi vida, desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando entraste asustada a mi clase hace más de un año, cambiaste mi vida por completo. Me enamoraste con tu inocencia, tu bondad, tu cariño, te amé sin siquiera saber que tú me correspondías. Luego ese amor solo creció con cada caricia, con cada pequeña demostración de tus sentimientos. Me aceptaste tal como soy, y aceptaste a Jasper como tu hijo, brindándole todo el amor que una madre es capaz de dar. ¿Quieres compartir el resto de tus días con nosotros? ¿Te casarías conmigo princesa?

Bella mira embelesada al hombre que tenía en frente, y al pequeño de piel blanca y cabellos rubios que también se encontraba arrodillado como su padre, pero en vez de tener una joya, le ofrecía una flor.

—Claro que acepto osito. Te amo bebé. Los amo —dijo mientras los abrazaba efusivamente.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, sucumbieron en un fuerte aplauso.

La boda se celebró en el mes de abril, en una íntima ceremonia en Forks, luego fueron de luna de miel a Hawaii.

Dos años más tarde, Emmett y Bella visitaban a un especialista para someter al pequeño Jasper a una cirugía que le permitiría recuperar parte de la audición.

Un mes más tarde por primera vez, el rubio que ahora tenía cinco años escuchaba por primera vez decir a sus padres que lo amaban.

Fue toda una odisea para ellos, enseñarle al pequeño a escuchar. El la mayor parte de las veces se guiaba por la lectura de labios, y todavía le costaba hablar.

Pero con tiempo y esfuerzo lo lograrían.

Por pedido de la fonoaudióloga empezaron a atender a Jazz, solo cuando él solicitaba algo con palabras, por lo que de a poco y forzadamente el pequeño fue comunicándose.

El siguiente año escolar, el concurrió a la primaría como cualquier niño de su edad, y de inmediato se hizo amigo de una bella niña hiperactiva, Alice.

Una noche, mientras cenaban en familia, y Bella comentaba que estaba agotada por los exámenes finales, observaron al pequeño pensativo.

—Jasper, ¿te sucede algo? —Preguntó Emmett.

—Papi, mami quiero tener un hermanito.

Los adultos se miraron sorprendidos, y entre gestos que pasaron desapercibidos para el niño, se dijeron que la conversación seguiría en privado.

Emmett, abrazaba a Bella, mientras tomaba coraje para iniciar la conversación que cambiaría sus vidas.

—Em... ¿crees que podremos tener un bebé?

—Creo que sí amor, pero debes saber que no será fácil —inspiró profundo— el tratamiento será largo y puede que hasta doloroso para ti. Entenderé si no quieres pasar por eso.

—Hey, cielo. —la castaña apoyó una mano en la mejilla de su marido.— No hay nada que me gustaría más que ver crecer dentro mio a nuestro hijo. No importa que tanto nos cueste, se que valdrá la pena.

El sonrió —te amo Isabella McCarthy.

Cuando Bella recibió su título de Licenciada en literatura Inglesa, sus padres, su marido y su hijo organizaron una fiesta en su honor.

Una semana más tarde, tal como lo habían acordado, el matrimonio se dirigió a la consulta con el Dr. Denali, especialista en reproducción asistida.

—Señor y Señora McCarthy ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó en tono profesional el hombre de unos cincuenta años.

—Queremos tener un hijo, el problema es que yo tengo una baja producción de espermatozoides —explicó Emmett.

Tras una serie de preguntas, e indicarles estudios para conocer el actual estado de salud de ambos, concretaron una nueva cita para el próximo viernes.

En la siguiente cita, se le indicaron hormonas a ambos, también les dieron algunas indicaciones sobre la dieta y las actividades que podían realizar, entre ellas estaban reducir las relaciones sexuales a fin de que Emmett fortaleciera su esperma.

Dos meses después intentaron sin éxito la primera fecundación in vitro.

Pasaron casi todo un año intentando quedar embarazados, Emmett se sentía culpable. Y Bella estaba completamente frustrada, sin decir nada a su marido para evitar hacerlo sentir peor, veía que su sueño de embarazarse se volvía imposible.

El último intento de fecundación se hizo el ocho de diciembre, si no resultaba, deberían descansar al menos por un año.

Ambos acordaron no hablar del tema. Decidieron pasar las vacaciones de navidad en Forks, junto a los padres de Bella.

El veinticuatro de diciembre por tercer día consecutivo Bella despertó con nauseas, en el último año varias habían sido las oportunidades en las que los famosos "síntomas del embarazo" se presentaban. Por eso no quería ilusionar una vez más a su marido.

Se vistió y apresuradamente salió a la farmacia en busca de un test de embarazo. Al regresar a casa se lo hizo sin que nadie lo notara, y por primera vez las lagrimas que llenaron sus ojos fueron las de emoción. Finalmente el resultado era positivo.

—Emmett despertó asustado, y escuchó los sollozos del baño. Ya imaginaba que otra vez la regla se le había presentado a su mujer y seguramente estaba muy decepcionada.

Despacio entró al pequeño cuarto y se congeló al ver a Isabella con un test de embarazo en la mano y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro aún con lagrimas.

Al percatarse de la presencia de su marido. Bella se levantó y corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos amor! ¡Seremos papas por segunda vez!

El la abrazó y se permitió llorar con ella.

La ansiedad que tenía por saber que estaba todo bien con su hijo, hizo que recorrieran todo el pueblo en busca de un obstetra que les haga una ecografía. Finalmente en Port Angels, encontraron una clínica privada en la que verían por primera vez a su bebé.

El médico le dio las instrucciones a Bella y con mucho cuidado introdujo la zonda en la vagina de la mujer, ya que por el tiempo estimado de embarazo sería la única forma de ver al bebé.

El doctor tomó primero algunas medidas, y luego se quedó observando detenidamente la pantalla.

—¿Está todo bien con mi hijo? —cuestionó Emmett.

—Permítanme presentarle a sus hijos, esté de aquí es un saco gestacional con dos pequeños o pequeñas y aquí hay otro saco con otro bebé.

El matrimonio no podía creer que al fin la vida les estaba regalando tres pequeños que completarían su felicidad.

Jasper ayudó en todo lo que pudo para la llegada de sus hermanitos. A los cinco meses de gestación descubrieron que esperaban dos niñas, a las que llamarían Marie, como la abuela de Bella, y Esme, como la madre de Emmett y al pequeño hombrecito que se gestaba le pondrían Kellan, nombre elegido por Jazz.

René y Charly decidieron pasar la última semana de embarazo de su hija en Seattle, ya que querían estar cuando sus nietos nacieran.

Una fría tarde de octubre, los pequeños McCarthy decidieron llegar al mundo y alegrar la vida de toda su familia.

Cumplieron el deseo de Jasper de ser hermano mayor, hicieron descubrir a sus abuelos el amor profundo por sus nietos y colmaron a sus padres de una inmensa felicidad.

Hoy puedo decir que cumplí la promesa que le hice a la Nona Marie antes de morir: hoy soy completamente feliz.

—Gracias amor, por darme tanto —pronunció Emmett mientras acomodaba a sus hijos para que Bella los amamantará.

—Gracias a ti osito por hacerme inmensamente feliz, por entrar en mi vida, y por darme unos hijos maravillosos. Te amo con toda mi alma.

—No más de lo que te amo yo. —susurró Emmett al tiempo que depositaba un suave y tierno beso en los labios de su amada.

**FIN**

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan sus comentario?**_


End file.
